European Patent Publication No. EP 0 633 134 A1 discloses an intaglio printing press comprising a wiping cylinder whose rotational speed is controlled and adjusted with respect to a rotational speed of a plate cylinder by way of corresponding independent motors.
A problem with the above solution resides in the fact that, in case of failure of an independent drive, the associated system and function become inoperative and cannot be exploited further unless the defective drive is replaced by a new drive, which process is typically time-consuming and involves substantial downtimes which negatively affect productivity.
An improved and more robust approach is therefore required.